edfandomcom-20200215-history
Marie
Marie Kanker is the middle sibling of the Kanker Sisters (older than May but younger than Lee). She has short blue hair that covers her right eye; it is not known whether her hair is dyed this color or comes this way naturally (as is assumed with Rolf). She is in love with Edd, and many times he has been victim of the extreme love she has for him. She is knowledgeable about automobiles, and it is speculated that she is able to fix vehicles on her own. She most commonly wears a black tank-top that halts right above her bare stomach, a pink belt, and green non-camouflaged BDU pants. Her overall appearance allows one to believe she is a fan of rock music. She is often shown as crafty and sneaky, especially when compared with her sisters. Her nails are painted an ominous amber. She wears a sleeveless shirt and boxer shorts to bed. Marie appears to have a slight rural Midwestern accent. Personality Marie is an easily angered, intimidating, and rather tomboyish girl. She has a very menacing personality, perhaps best exemplified in Key to My Ed when the presence of her and her sisters manages to stop a rumble and scare everyone away from the Lane. She is also shown to be quite strong, as in Tag Yer Ed she is able to defeat all three Eds in a wrestling match in less than 20 seconds. She has also been known to easily rip out Lee's armpit hair, rip the covering off of a speaker, and restrain Eddy with nothing more than a pair of underwear. Like the other Kankers, her anger is feared by all who have seen it. This is exemplified in both Run for your Ed and May I Have this Ed? In the former episode, she and her sisters terrorize the cul-de-sac, causing a humongous wave of destruction comparable to a natural disaster whereas in the latter she (inadvertently) destroys Peach Creek Jr. High in a fit of jealousy brought on by seeing Nazz dancing with Edd. Like her sisters, she is mean to the other kids, and because of this has built up somewhat of a reputation. While Lee is most often seen as the leader of the sisters, Marie has been known to strike out on her own, and in some cases challenges Lee for command of the trio. Of the three, she is the most rational, countering some of Lee's viciousness and May's stupidity. She is not easily scared and hardly ever backs down; in fact, there is only one known instance where she did back down. This is A Fistful of Ed, and she backed down after Eddy yelled at her and her sisters for picking on Edd after he lost a fight to Jimmy. Marie is very crafty. This is largely because she is the most rational of the Kankers. Quite often, she is able to misdirect and mislead people. She is also known as the sneakiest of the Kankers. Vocally, she doesn't have the deep, grating voice of Lee, nor the somewhat piglike affectations of May. Her voice is somewhat high and girlish, especially when she's excited; however, when enraged or irritated, it takes on a sharper edge and sounds dryer. When she's crying, her voice wavers and she speaks in a higher vocal register. Although her appearance would suggest that she likes bad boys, her chosen "boyfriend" is Edd. This is odd, as Edd is in no way rebellious and is the most polite person in the cul-de-sac. It's possible that she likes guys who, like her, are somewhat smarter than average. Her liking him is there from her first appearance, however, as are the relationships between her sisters and the other Eds. It's possible that she sees Edd as the most natural counterpart to her, and this may hint at hidden depths. Given her home life and the frequent fighting of the sisters, it's quite possible that she simply carries a lot of stress and simply needs someone who would be willing to care for her. Of course, it's also possible that she likes Edd because he is the most malleable of the Eds, as demonstrated by his willingness to go along with Eddy's schemes no matter what and his willingness to bend over backwards in order to please people and help them out. Not only that, but it's frequently demonstrated that the Kankers like the power they hold over the Eds more than anything else, as in A Twist of Ed she was as scared as her sisters by the Eds' change of pace. Oftentimes, Marie is seen bullying the other characters. The first episode where they're seen bullying someone who's not an Ed is Dawn of the Eds, where they tie Kevin to a wheel and torture him. Other instances include For the Ed, by the Ed and A Fistful of Ed. In the first one, she joined up with her sisters to bully Jimmy, and in the latter episode, she threatened Jonny with physical violence over a piece of pie. This bullying demeanor is carried over to Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, where she and her sisters are seen bullying Jimmy and, later, torturing both Jimmy and Sarah. They also capture Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz, tie them up, and carry them along on their way to find the Eds. On occasion, she has shown a soft side, however. Marie is known to enjoy painting, is willing to make Edd a meal, and sometimes makes an actual effort to please her "boyfriend". She is also sometimes seen painting her toenails, and on a couple of occasions has worn a dress. Appearance In all due respect to the fashion and overall appearance of Marie, she is shown to veering on the Punk/Rocker end of the fashion scale. Her blue eyeshadow, black tanktop that exposes her midriff, and green plain BDU pants have become iconic in her image, though she occasionally wears something different. She often paints her nails a rusty-red color. Old Marie In "Take This Ed and Shove It", Marie has grown into an ugly, morbidly obese senior citizen. She is still the toughest and trickiest Kanker after 90 years. She is also married to Old Edd and had one child (or grandchild). Old Marie is only shown in a deleted scene from "Take This Ed and Shove It" along with the other older Kanker Sisters. FusionFall Marie is one of the NPCs in FusionFall and is located just outside the Trailer Park in Peach Creek Commons. Marie is working on a "Trojan Hamburger" project, wherein she is constructing a giant fake hamburger. The idea is that she and her sisters will hide in it and wheel it down to the cardboard castle. At the gates, the Eds are supposed to mistake it for an actual giant hamburger & unknowingly let them into the Cul-de-Sac. She normally bullies the other kids into helping her work on it, or Lee when she isn't doing anything. She gives multiple missions but does not have a Nano. In the (now deleted) future, Marie has disappeared from the game. The Trojan Hamburger is seen crashed and broken in the poisoned creek, lying in a pit of stinking Fusion Matter. It is assumed that she, along with her sisters, was a victim of Fuse's invasion. Trivia/Goofs *Judging from what was shown in "Out with the Old, In with the Ed," Marie adores Tater-tots. *She and her sisters all wear pink belts. *Her actions in "A Twist of Ed" lead one to believe that Marie may be afraid of commitment. *Unlike her sisters, Marie does not behave like the member of the Eds she has a crush on (in this case Edd). *In "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle" at the scene where the cracker exploded in the Kanker Sisters' faces, Marie was shown to have an eyepatch under her hair, which leaves questions about their home life. Although this could just have been a gag, it raises serious worries. In Season 1, though, all the times we see both her eyes she has no eyepatch on. She might have kept the eyepatch on from when she and her sisters were pirates in "Avast Ye Eds", or have been wearing it for fun. *Marie likes cheaters (said in in "Over Your Ed"), slobs (said in "Run for your Ed"), and she might like men with muscles (as hinted in "Honor Thy Ed" when she painted the drawing on the trash can Double D was in), but despite this she chose an educated and mannered man such as Edd. *Marie and her sisters played hooky for a short while until they were mysteriously seen in class again. It makes one wonder if they got caught and were forced to stay in classes to avoid trouble. *Marie's voice actor is Kathleen Barr, who also voices Kevin. *It's obvious that Marie must have a basic knowledge of the arts as she referenced Vincent Van Gogh in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo." *Big Jim Miller, the head storyboard artist for many of the episodes of Ed, Edd n Eddy, thinks that Marie is the cutest girl out of every female character. According to Animation by Mistake, he says she has a completely sultry half-lidded smirk and he punctuated this by purring. *Marie is the only member of the Kanker Sisters to not have a natural hair color (Lee's hair is red/ginger, while May's is blonde/yellow). **She is also one of the two characters to not have a natural hair color, the other being Rolf. The fact that Rolf doesn't seem like the one to buy hair dye makes it seem possible that blue is actually a normal hair color in the Ed, Edd n Eddy universe. *When other girls hit on Edd when Marie is watching, she gets very jealous and she may get very aggressive and/or angry at those girls. This has been proven in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo" and "May I Have this Ed?". *In the movie, Marie is seen wearing one of Eddy's shirts. It is never shown how she got it, although it's possible that the sisters stole it from Eddy's closet in "Home Cooked Eds". Gallery Image:Marie tvstar.jpg|"You've been canceled! I'm a TV star!" Image:Marie card.jpg|"It's for big Ed, Lee!" Image:Marie eddback.jpg|Need a megaphone, sweetie? Image:Tag_yer_ed_0001.jpg|YEAH! Wrestling! One of my many talents. Image:A Town Called Ed 043_0001.jpg|Infamous Marie. Image:A Town Called Ed 049_0002.jpg|Striking a pose for her man. Image:Marie_4.jpg|"Eddy's land?" File:Marie_kissin.jpg|Kissy face! File:Run_For_Your_Ed_Marie.jpg|"I SAY WE CALL THE COPS!!" Image:Marie_again.jpg|Washing clothes stinks. Image: Marie_and_Edd.jpg|How about a kiss, Sweetie? Image:Marie_makin_a_face.jpg|Nyeh, nyeh! You can't catch me! Image:Marie_lookin_cute.jpg|"He fell for it like a ton of canned ham!" Image:Marie_1.jpg|Marie is such a jealous fiend. Image:life_lesson.jpg|The sisters hug and make up. Image:Blue_Grass_head.jpg|Marie with neither eye exposed. Marie shark.jpg|Marie Shark in "Rock-a-Bye Ed" Image:Marie 5.jpg|Marie abusing her little sister. Dare1.PNG|Marie prepping to give Edd a smooching. Marie the Kanker.png|"Pucker up, oven mitt!" 'HE'S HAD ENOUGH ALREADY!'.jpg|Eddy yelling at the Kanker Sisters. eye proof.jpg|Marie with both eyes exposed. Eye proof 2.jpg|Another picture with both of Marie's eyes exposed. Krankshaft No.5.jpg|Marie with the Krankshaft No.5 in "Know it All Ed". 42px-Fusion_Marie.jpg|Fusion Marie Marie.PNG|Marie with both eyes exposed in "Quick Shot Ed" Marie Kanker .png|"I'm Marie Kanker." Marie's eyes exposed.PNG|Marie's eyes exposed in "Dawn of the Eds" Marie.png|Marie in FusionFall Dial ME for love!.png|"Dial ME for love!" Kankers freaking out.png|Ed smooching at the now horrified Kankers. Here come the brides.png|Who could these three be? *whistle*.png|"Here come the brides." Supper.png|"Wait'll you see what I cooked you for supper!" Husbands and wives.png|The Kankers ecstatic over their "marriage" with the Eds. HISTORY IS SO UNKIND.PNG|The Kankers about to smooch the horrified Eds. Glitch.png|Uh oh...Edd's in trouble... Cul-de-Sac_Smash_2_glitch.png|Marie's happy place. See Also *The Kanker Sisters *Lee *May *The Eds *Edd *Kanker Sisters' Mother *Butch, Bubba and Rod Category:Characters Category:Kanker Sisters